Probation
by sparksfly16
Summary: After Miley's performance at the Teen Choice Awards, Disney doesn't want her to do anything without their permission. However Miley's tired of it all. Will she stay or will she quit? Miley-Support!
1. Probation

**I got this idea when reading another story by xoxo. tihs called Forbidden Love, so check that one out when you get the chance. This fiction is legal, it's Miley Stewart and the Grey Brothers.**

I made one decision and the Moms of America blew it out of proportion. I hung on to a pole, so what? If that hadn't been there I would've fallen. I read the blogs; people hated my outfit, the fact that I used a pole, and that my parents were in the audience allowing this to happen. Some people understood; two people named Miranda and Johanna were so nice, they wrote on the blogs that I was just holding the pole so I didn't fall and that they think my outfit made it worse. Now I'm here at a meeting with the head huncho of Disney and some person from the Moms of America aka the Moms who Hate Miley.

"Miley, I think you know why you're here." The president said. I nodded yes, but didn't say 'because that lady over there thinks I'm a no good trainwreck who is teaching her daughter how to be the next Lindsay Lohan'.

"We, as parents, feel you overstepped a boundary by getting up on that pole." The lady-who's nametag read Sue- said.

"I understand you're concern, but I was simply using the pole so I wouldn't fall off the stage and hurt myself or someone else." I replied.

"We get that Miley, but I don't think my daughter will." Sue replied. I shot her daggers when she wasn't looking, then took a deep breath.

"Sue, with all due respect, I'm not a trainwreck. I'm sorry that I can't be as squeaky clean as Selena or those brothers, but this is who I am." I stated.

"A trainwreck?" Sue guessed.

"No, I'm a rocker. Not some pop star, who in 5 years will be singing at malls for free." I said.

"Look, Miley after a long, long talk we've decided that you're not fired, but you're on probation." Mr. President said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, that you are not allowed to do anything without our permission. No tweets that we haven't looked at, no clothes that we haven't approved of, all your preformances for your tour will be pre-decided before you show up for rehersals-" He said.

"And the nose ring comes out." Sue said.

"Are you serious, isn't that like an invasion of privavcy?" I asked.

"Well, technically yes-" Mr. President began.

"So you can't do that." I stated crossing my arms over my chest.

"How about this," Some nice lady named Mandy said from behind Sue. "She can tweet whatever she wants, we send an executive to her dance rehersals to make sure everything is fine, and we have Selena, Demi, and Taylor approve her outfits." I shot a grateful look to Mandy.

"What about the nose ring?" Sue asked.

"I only wear it around the house. I've never worn it on sets or out in public where there are paparazzi." I said.

"Then if you keep wearing it in private and only a few pictures with it on go online, you can keep it." Mr. President said.

"But-" Sue started.

"But nothing, we have come to an agreement. If Miss. Stewart decides not to follow it, well, we'll cross that bridge when we get there." He said. Mr. President stood up and I thanked him and Mandy, then ran out to go find my ride.

"How'd it go?" Taylor said when she arrived to pick me up.

"Looks like I won't be myself for awhile." I answered as I got in the car.

"You, Selena, and Demi have to approve all my outfits for events, I have to make sure my tour preformances are okay with Disney, and I cannot ever wear my nose ring to events." I said.

"Harsh," Taylor replied.

"It would've been harsher if it weren't for that lady named Mandy. They wanted to control my tweets too, they basically wanted me to a walking ad for a squeaky clean Disney girl.

"Jeez, who knew all that would happen just by holding a metal pole." Taylor stated.

"I know, Selena just got points in the Moms of America bag anyway. Sooner or later I'm going to have to quit. I'm tired of having to explain every little thing I do, I mean there was a national crisis when I put pictures of me with a nose ring on twitter. It's insane." I said.

"I know, that's why I'm glad I'm not a Disney actor, could you imagine their faces when they heard my Ellen interview when I talked about him." Taylor said.

"It probably would look a lot like the face the gave me when I told them about Justin or when they read my Seventeen interview about Nick." I said.

"Miley it's time to look at the facts, you're not a Britney, but you're not a Selena either. Disney isn't the right place for you, you're being held back because of the fans who they think will be on a pole tomorrow just because you were on one. But I have the same age group for fans and I don't see them ripping off clothes to reveal a new outfit underneath like I do." Taylor said.

"I always knew that once Hannah was over, I'd move on." I replied. We dropped the topic after that and talked about happier things.

**Thoughts? Please review**


	2. Lunch With Sel

**Thanks for all the reviews! This chapter is kind of just a filler, so bare (bear?) with me.**

**I don't own Miley, Selena, etc.**

I was busy texting Demi when I saw Selena come in through the front door. I waved to her and she smiled when she saw me, we were having lunch together at a resturant. Selena and I weren't exactly friends, but we liked to keep in touch.

"Hey," Selena hugged me before sitting down.

"Hi," I greeted back.

"So what's new with you?" She said placing her purse down and opening up a menu.

"Well, I don't know if you heard from Demi or Taylor, but I'm on probation." I whispered.

"Probation?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, I can't do anything without Disney's permission because of my 'pole dance'." I said air-quoting pole dance. The waiter came over and took our orders.

"That stinks, I mean you didn't even really pole dance. I do have one question; how did you get past Disney?" Selena asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"Well, when I did the photoshoot for my new album, they rejected like 50 outfits that I loved. So how did you convince them to let you use the pole?" She explained.

"Oh, that's easy. I didn't tell them." I replied simply.

Selena choked on her water. "What?!" She whisper-yelled.

"Selena, you're new to Disney and something that Ashley and Vanessa taught me was that you don't need to let Disney know everything you're doing." I said.

"How come no one ever told me this before?" Selena asked.

"Because, you have to prove that you won't stab us in the back and tell Disney we do things without their permission." I answered crossing my arms across my chest.

"Oh," Selena whispered. The waiter came over with our food.

I decided that this was a good time to change the subject. "So you're going to have a busy schedule soon right?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah, the Wizards movie comes out Friday, then my album is coming out next month, and we're shooting season 3 of wizards." She replied enthusiastically.

"That's great, I can't wait to get back and film the last season of Hannah." I said.

"Oh yeah are you nervous about that?" Selena asked, taking a sip of water.

"Well, I'm sad to see it end, but I think the show has run it's course." I answered.

"How so?" Selena asked taking a bite of her salad.

"The jokes aren't funny anymore and we have great shows like Wizards and Sonny that are replacing Hannah." I said twirling my spaghetti on my fork.

"I feel the same about Wizards. Sometimes I just want to say 'this sounds a little mean or a little dumb, can we change it', but I keep my mouth shut." Selena said. She looked at me, "Do you think the once Hannah is over, you'll be done with Disney?" Selena asked.

I thought about that for a moment. "I don't know if a person can ever be done with Disney, people are always going to see you as that little tween queen." I finally said.

"I know that the minute I'm done with Wizards, I'm moving on." Selena said.

"Yeah, you can get some really serious roles in Hollywood, me on the other hand. Well I'm being called the next Lindsay Lohan and we all know how she turns out." I said quietly.

"You're not like her, people just think you are because you don't wear turtlenecks in the middle of the summer. You go against what Disney is about. But to tell you the truth; me and Demi respect that. I wish I had the guts you do." Selena said.

"Thanks," I replied. "I really needed to hear that."

**I have a twitter now it's alexrussorules, it's private so pm me if you want to follow and I'll accept you. Thoughts? Please review**


	3. Canada

**Thanks for the review lovefashionmuch, you rock and I love your pen name :)**

"I thought you were my friend and then I find out that you're dating Nick and that it's true?! And now you don't even have the nerve to answer the phone when I call?!" I shouted into the phone. After my rant, I hung up and flung my cell phone across the room just as Taylor entered.

"Angry much?" She asked, half joking, half serious.

I grabbed the milkshake she had bought me and took a sip. "Demi was always like 'oh don't go back to Nick, he was so mean to you and Selena'. So I told him no when he wanted to get back together and then I find out she's dating him!" I said angrily.

"Wow, I never thought Demi was like that. Even though, I never got a good vibe from her." Taylor said, sittng cross-legged on my bed.

"What do you mean?" I plopped myself next to her.

"Well, I went to that one basketball game with her and she only talked to me when the reporters were around, then at that New Years' thing we both preformed at she only hung out with me in front of the cameras again. When they were gone, she spent the whole night with _them_." Taylor spat. By them she meant Nick, Joe, and Kevin.

"Wow, so you think she's just hanging out with us for the credit?" I asked.

"Well, for me she was. For you, maybe it was because of Trace." Taylor replied sipping her milkshake.

"Yeah, but that's over now. I never understood why I got a beating for dating a 20 year-old, yet Demi did too and she walked away without any scars." I replied nonchalantly.

"So what are we going to do today?" Taylor asked.

"We're going to Canada." I answered simply.

Taylor spit her sip of milkshake all over the room. "What!?" She asked, as she wiped her mouth.

"First off, ew and second; Demi took Nick away from me and she can't do that and expect me to sit around and do nothing." I said.

"Miley, we don't even have our passports and do you really think are parents are going to let us go to Canada?" Taylor asked.

"We'll just grab our passports and say we're visiting Demi. They let me go when Camp Rock was being filmed." I answered throwing Taylor's car keys to her.

"Um, can I at least tell my mom first." Taylor said with a laugh.

"Sure, I'll go tell my mom, then we can tell your mom and be on the road by 12." I replied.

"Alright let's go." Taylor said. "But here," She tossed me a pen and notebook. "Write a song instead of yelling."

"Roadtrip, roadtrip!" We chanted. Taylor and I had been driving for about 5 hours now and we were still peppy.

"Oh, I think we're here." Taylor said pointing at the hotel to our right.

"Cool, I'll get the bags and you can check us in." I said heading to the trunk.

"Okay, tell me if you need any help." Taylor said heading inside.

"Miley?" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around to see Joe and Kevin.

"Hey Joe, what's new?" I said ignoring Kevin.

Joe ran over and gave me a hug,"Do you need help with your bags?"

"Yeah, that'd be great." I said with a smile. Kevin walked over and helped pick some bags up and the three of us walked inside.

"So what brings you here?" Joe asked.

"Well, I heard about Nick and Demi, so Taylor and I came here to talk to Demi, since she's not answering her phone." I replied.

"Did you say Taylor?" Joe stopped suddenly. I nodded and saw Taylor come around the corner.

"Miles, you don't want to go in there!" Taylor warned me.

I was about to ask why when I heard a flirtatious voice say, "Nick that's a great line. You're so smart."

"_Demi,_" I spat.

"Guys watch it!" Taylor called to Joe and Kevin as I lunged for the room Demi was in. They grabbed me and held me back though.

**Thoughts? Please review!**


	4. Everyone's a Flirt

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys rock!**

"I'll go get Nick," Joe said cautiously. He dropped my right arm, but Kevin still held on tight to my left.

"Nick someone's here to visit us," I heard Joe say.

"It can wait, Nick's helping me write the greatest song ever." _She_ said in a too-sweet tone.

I snorted and Kevin tightened his grip.

"Can you just tell whoever it is to wait a few minutes?" Nick asked.

"Pretty please Joe," Demi added, I could just picture her pout.

"Yeah, pretty please Joe," Kevin mocked under his breath. I burst out laughing and even Taylor tried-and failed-to stifle a laugh.

"Miley?!" Nick ran into the lobby.

"That would be me, the girl losing feeling in her right arm." I directed at Kevin. He loosened his grip but didn't let go.

"What are you doing here?" Nick asked in a dreamy voice.

"Yeah, what _are _you doing here?" Demi snapped coming up behind Nick.

"Well you weren't answering my phone calls, so I wanted to make sure you were okay." I replied.

"Oh, my phone has been broke. But I'm okay so you can go now." Demi tried to shooed me to the door. As if on cue, Demi's phone started ringing. She blushed and reached for it and Joe winked at me behind her. That's when I noticed he had his phone in his hands hidden behind his back.

"You phone seems fine to me." Kevin pointed out.

"Well this was really fun, but we should get back to writing the song." Demi started to lead Nick into the piano room.

"Have fun with Liam," Nick muttered as he followed Demi.

"I'm not with Liam," I called out.

Nick turned around. "You're not?" He walked back over much to Demi's dismay.

"Nope," I said looking him in the eyes.

"But there are pictures of you kissing him." Demi interupted with a smirk.

"So, I'm not with Liam. I might have been at one point, but now I'm not." I declared crossing my arms across my chest. Well, if that's how she wants to play, then it's time to start fighting back.

"Well, I guess Taylor and I should head up to our room since you're busy with this new song." I turned to grab my bags.

"That's okay!" Nick called out. "We can finish it another time, right Demi?" He didn't bother to wait for her response.

"That's alright Nick, it was a long drive up here anyway. You have fun and I'll be around if you need me." I said. Joe grabbed our bags and followed us to the elevator.

"Guys," Joe said when the doors to the elevator closed. "Why are you really here?"

"It's kind of a girl thing," I said.

"That's okay, I like to embrace my feminine side." Joe joked. Even Taylor laughed at that one, and then I laughed some more when I noticed she and Joe where standing at opposite corners in the elevator.

"Well, the truth is that Selena told me Demi and Nick were going out. So I got mad because she was the one who told me to stay away from Nick because he was just trouble and then she didn't have the guts to answer any of my phone calls." I explained.

"So you drove to Canada?" Joe asked astoinshed.

"It was a spur of the moment decision," Taylor piped up.

"I'll never get girls," Joe said shaking his head.

"Guess you should embrace you feminine side more often." Taylor joked. Wait a second was Taylor flirting with Joe?!

"Maybe, but how else would I make them good girls go bad?" He said staring at Taylor. Was Joe flirting back?!

Taylor blushed and looked down, then Joe turned his attention back to me. "So I heard you almost got fired?"

"How'd you hear that?" I asked.

"I know things," Joe shrugged.

"Well yeah I almost did. But it doesn't matter once Hannah's over I'm quitting." I said.

"Really?" Joe asked.

"I'm getting out before it's too late." I explained. He nodded and the door dinged open.

"Well this is our floor," I grabbed the luggage and wheeled it out.

"I'll take that, this is my floor too and I want to go change into my swimming stuff." Joe said.

"Alright well how 'bout we meet you here and then we can all head down to the pool together?" I suggested.

Taylor nodded and Joe muttered an "A'ight," before we took off in seperate directions.

"So what's new with you and Lucas?" I asked curiously as we entered the room.

"We're not going out anymore. But he's still my friend." Taylor said.

"Why did you break up?" I asked.

"He wasn't my type. I thought he was but I was wrong." Taylor walked into the bathroom to change into her bathing suit.

"Interesting," I said it myself.

**So here's the thing; I like Demi, I think she's a great person. But in this story I wanted her to be the 'villian' for a change instead of Selena. Also I like Taylor and Lucas as a couple, but I'm throwing Jaylor in there because I think it's cute. I'll get more into the whole Disney thing next chapter. Thoughts? Suggestions? Ideas for new chapters? Please review!**


	5. The Kiss Trick

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys rock!**

**This chapter is a little confusing, it starts off with Miley on tour and the VMAs have already happened.**

"You were amazing last night!" Taylor said, hugging me.

"Aw thanks, Tay." I hugged back.

"I wish you could stay longer," Nick mumbled with his arm around Demi.

"I do too, but with the tour and everything it just wouldn't work out." I replied.

"You could just keep flying back and forth until you get to far away." Joe suggested.

"Joe," Demi slapped his arm. "I don't think Miley would want to handle that kind of stress."

"That's true, but I can stay for a couple more days." I pointed out.

"You don't have to do that," Demi blurted.

"I know, but I want to spend some time with you guys. After all two of my _best friends_ are dating and they didn't even bother telling me." I said through clenched teeth.

"Look, Miley," Demi spat. "Nick and I are now 17 year-olds, which makes you the youngest out of all of us. So why don't you go back on your little stripper pole and I'll be laughing at you in 5 years when you're on _Where Are They Now?_."

I stepped back a little in shock. I had never seen Demi this mean. Taylor and Joe protectively put their arms around me, even Kevin seemed to block Demi from my path.

"Demi that was mean," Joe said in shock also. Nick took his arm off Demi's shoulder and instictively walked over to me to make sure I was okay.

I silently thanked them for their comfort and then walked towards Demi. "You know what Demetria Lovato? No matter how much I try I will never, ever be the oldest one. Sure, people mistake young for immature, but in 5 years I can guarantee that Joe, Nick, Kevin, Taylor, Selena, and I will be on the cover of _People Magzine_ with the caption 'Teen Stars Still Famous Now'. You're not going to be on the cover, and you want to know why? Because soon the fans are going to get older and they're going to realize more. They're going to see right through you're phony little act, just like Taylor did the first time she met you. So enjoy it while it lasts, because you aren't going to be on that cover!" I said calmly. I took a deep breath, then headed towards the pool.

"Yeah right!" Demi called back. "You're the one that's not going to be on the cover!"

"Whatever you say," I waved my hand over my shoulder.

"Wait up, Mil!" Joe called, he and Taylor caught up to me and headed to the pool. I looked back and saw Nick yelling at Demi, while she cried-fake-tears.

"Taylor, we're at a pool. You have to come in the water." Joe teased. We had been swimming for about ten minutes and Taylor refused to get in the pool.

"I'm tanning right now." Taylor protested.

"Please Taylor, you don't tan. Remember, you think it's bad for your skin?" I quoted her.

"Taylor, if you don't get in here in the next five seconds I'm going to throw you in here." Joe threatened.

Taylor lowered the magazine she had been looking at. "You're bluffing,"

Joe shook his head, but Taylor still didn't move. In fact she had turned her attention back to her magazine.

Joe winked at me and slowly headed towards an unsuspecting Taylor.

"Joe put me down!" She screamed-in joy I might add. He ignored her and swung her over the pool.

"1-2-3," He counted. On three he dropped her into the pool and she went completely underwater.

I got worried when she didn't come right back up. "Joe," I said, but he was already one step ahead of me.

In what seemed like a second he pulled her up from the water and was this close to giving her mouth-to-mouth when suddenly she closed the gap between their lips and planted one right on him.

I dropped my mouth in shock as they continued kissing; suddenly I felt like the third wheel. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around to see Nick.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked.

"I'd like that," I said biting back a squeal. He jumped in the pool and swam over to me.

"So what's with them?" Nick gestured to Joe and Taylor.

"I honestly don't know," I admitted. "Taylor tried some trick on him and that happened."

"Ah," Nick said.

"Where's Demi?" I asked innocently.

"I don't know, she made up some crazy story about us dating so I told her to leave me alone for awhile." Nick splashed the water and ducked down.

He didn't come up for awhile, but unlike Taylor I didn't know what he was doing. "Nick," I said as I pulled him up (he's pretty light in water).

"Nick," I shook him a little since his eyes were still closed. When I got closer to him he leaned foward and kissed me right on the lips.

"Was it that trick?" He smirked. Where was the shy guy that broke up with me? He would never do something like this. No way am I going down the Niley road again!

I started to say something but my cell phone went off. "Hello?" I answered.

"Miley, we got a call from Demi saying that you're bothering her right now." The president of Disney said. I dropped my phone right in the water and looked in the window to see Demi smiling at me. But this smile was a smile that made my skin crawl.

**The funny thing is, the more I write this the more I don't like Demi in real life. Oh well! Thoughts? Ideas? Please review!**


	6. U Got Nothin' On Me

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys rock!**

**I really didn't like this chapter so I rewrote it and here's the new verison**

"What do you mean?" I hauled myself out of the pool and wrapped a towel around myself.

"Ms Monroe called and told us you and Taylor were in Canada and that you are bothering her while she's filming." The Prez informed me.

"But I've never even been on the set of her movie. All I've done is stay at the hotel and that's all Taylor has done too." I replied.

"Well if I get any more complaints I'll have to ask you two to leave." He said in a serious tone.

"Yes sir," I rolled my eyes and hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" I heard from behind me. I turned to see Nick following me to the elevator. Ugh, I really don't want to deal with him now.

"It was nothing," I brushed it off. He started to lean towards me obviously for another kiss. "Oh and I lied about Liam. I am dating him." I blurted out.

"What?" Nick stepped back, the hurt registering on his face.

"Yeah, we're off right now because Disney doesn't want us dating, but he's still my boyfriend." I said.

"And you let me kiss you?" He asked astonished.

"Technically you kissed me from out of nowhere." I pointed out.

Nick shook his head and walked away. "I'm sorry!" I called out. He ignored me and headed towards Demi who was just making her way into the ballroom. However when Nick reached out for her she ignored him and headed straight towards me.

"You did this!" She accused once in front of me.

"What did I do?" I ask confused. I noticed Taylor come into the lobby.

"Selena just called me and told me she's going to quit Disney and that she thinks it would be better if we didn't hang out anymore because I _changed_." Demi yelled.

"How is that my fault?" I asked.

"Oh cut the act, we all know you want to quit Disney. And now you rubbed off on Selena. Her career is over of she quits. I mean yours is already gone, but Selena had a lot ahead of her." Demi rambled.

I looked at her as if she were crazy, then shook my head and started towards the elevator.

"We're not done yet Ms Trainwreck." She called to me.

"Yeah," Nick said appearing behind Demi. "Call me when you want to send some pictures of yourself to Liam, I'll still have a few in my inbox." He taunted.

I looked at Taylor for permission and she nodded her approval. After getting the okay from Taylor I walked up to Nick Jonas and slapped across the face-hard.

"You have no right to talk to me like that." I said coldly looking him straight in the eyes. I turned to Taylor and she looped her arm through mine and we headed to the elevator. And I'm proud to say that I didn't turn back once to look at them.

**So what do you think of the new verison? Please, please review!**


	7. Bye Bye Twitter

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys rock!**

**I know this chapter is short, but don't let that stop you from reviewing.**

When I got back up to the room I saw the friend tweets Demi and I had sent each other a while back on twitter. My eyes started watering when my phone vibrated. It was a text from Liam.

**Liam:** How's it going?

**Miley: **:(

**Liam: **?

**Miley: **Done with Demi and Nick

**Liam:** I think u should get rid of ur twitter, time for fresh start

**Miley: **You're right, see you later (:

**Liam: **Bye

How did he know I was just thinking about getting rid of my twitter? I quickly typed in "Liam does NOT have a Twitter and he wants ME to delete mine, with good reason." and updated my status on twitter. I waited a few minutes and then hit delete.

It was gone, the tweets, the account, and most of all my friendships with Demi and Nick.

Time for a new beginning, without Disney, without Nick, and without me letting the haters get to me.

There was a knock on the door and Taylor got up to answer it.

"Miley, it's for you!" She said in a sing-song voice.

I got up to see who it was and there standing right in front of me was Liam. I ran over and gave him a kiss as he hugged me close.

"I missed you," I murmured.

"Same here," He replied.

I pulled out of the hug and Liam went over and hugged Taylor too. "Wait what about Disney?" I asked.

"I don't care what they say, you're my girlfriend and I want to spend time with you." Liam said. I smiled and returned to being in his arms, out of the corner of my eye, I say Demi and Nick holding hands. Nick spotted Liam and me and his face turned to stone. I smiled and snuggled closer to Liam.

**Please review!**


	8. It's A New Day!

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys rock!**

**So this is going to be the last chapter besides the epilouge.**

"You ready?" I asked. Selena took a deep breath and nodded. We linked arms and headed towards the front of the building. I yanked open one of the _D_ encrusted doors and felt my converse sink into the plush white carpet.

"Hello Ms. Stewart, Ms. Russo." The secretary greeted us. "Are you here for your 1:30?"

"Yes" Selena replied politely.

"Okay, you know the drill. Just sign in here and I'll call you when they're ready." The secretary instructed. I shivered at the excitement and nervousness of what we were about to do.

_Selena Russo, _signed Selena.

_Miley Stewart_, I quickly scribbled. Selena sat down on the white couch in the waiting room while I took the white chair across from her, both of us not saying a word.

Selena picked up an issue of _Seventeen Magazine_ with Demi on the cover. It was a recent issue and Demi was decked out in tons of jewelry and wearing a electric blue halter top. She was sprayed tanned to the point of orange which clashed with her pouty dark red lips, and her eyes were covered in a ton of eye make-up.

"What happened to her?" Selena whispered to herself while looking at the cover.

"She got caught up in the Hollywood light and now she's stuck," I replied sadly.

"I miss her, you know?" Selena turned to me. "She was my best friend, she told me everything. And then one day she takes pictures of me and post them on the internet without me evening knowing."

This was the first time Selena had actually addressed _the photos_ to me or had this deep a converstation with me. "So those pictures were real?" I asked gently.

"It was a sleepover and I was changing. I had no clue Demi was taking pictures." Selena answered, tears welling up in her eyes. I moved over to her and tried to comfort her.

I placed my arm around her shoulder and let her cry. "Don't let her get the best of you Sel. You're a better person than she is."

"I know but, it's just-" Her voice cracked. "I don't know what else she has. For weeks I've just wondered if she had more pictures somewhere."

"It's okay Selena. You've got me and Taylor and Taylor." I said.

"Taylor and Taylor are dating now so it's a bit awkward for me to be around them." Selena said with a bitter laugh. We all knew how much she liked Taylor (the boy) and then he broke her heart.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Sel, Taylor wants to get back together with you and Tay is helping him plan a huge surprise for you."

"Really?" Selena's eyes glistened.

I nodded just as we were called in. "Ugh, I look like a mess!" Selena said with a laugh.

"Come on, I'll help you." I grabbed a few tissues and we wiped the mascara off her face, then applied a whole new layer of her natural eye shadow, black eyeliner, and mascara.

"There you look great." I said satisfied. We grabbed our things and headed into the conference room.

"So girls, why did you arrange this meeting?" The Prez asked.

I took and deep breath and Selena gave me a nod. "We quit." I stated.

"Excuse me?" The Prez narrowed his eyes at us.

"We don't want to be affiliated with Disney anymore besides finishing are shows." I explained.

"And Selena you quit too?" The Prez turned to her.

Selena, who had shyly stood in the background suddenly found her voice. "Yes, I want to get away from all this drama just as much as Miley does." She said.

"Well then I guess you've both made up your minds." The Prez replied.

"Yup," I said at the same time Selena said "Yes."

"Okay then, we'll contact your agents and get you girls out of your contracts as soon as possible. Oh, and I hope you understand that Demi will now be the face of Disney." The Prez explained as he walked out of the room.

Selena tried to restrain a laugh, however I simply replied. "Good luck with that." Then we all left the room and Selena and I started talking about what we wanted to do next.

"Well my friends Nick and Gage want me to be a guest on their show _The Troop_." Selena told me.

"Oh are they the ones that are dating in real life?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think you met them at my party." Selena said.

"Well, I want to do something completely anti-Disney. But first I'm going to guest star on _I-Carly."_ I told her.

"Oh, I love that show! Miranda's so nice; I'm sure they all are but she's the only one I've met." Selena said.

"It's a new day sista!" I told Selena. We linked arms and walked out of the building that had controlled us for so long, not once looking back.

**3 Weeks Later**

"Did you guys see this?" I asked my brothers and Demi.

"Ugh, why would I care about that?" Demi asked with disgust.

"Um, they were your best friends?" Kevin said in an annoyed tone.

"Let me see," Joe picked up the magazine. Selena and Miley were on the cover of _People Magazine_ with the caption 'We Quit' and it basically just talked about them quitting Disney and the reason behind it. And, oh yeah, they both confirmed having boyfriends. Selena was with Taylor whatever-his-last-name-is and Miley was with Liam.

Ugh, Liam. What does she see in him.

"Nicky poo are you ready to go?" Demi asked in her whiny voice.

"Whatever," I got up and gave Demi a kiss.

"Demi, did you really do this?" Kevin asked appalled. I turned around and Joe looked equally shocked.

"Do what?" Demi asked.

"Send pictures of Selena to the gossip sites that she had no clue you were taking." Joe said.

"Well, duh. Selena needed some bad press if I was going to be #1." Demi replied.

"Wow, Demi. I think it's best if you leave us alone for awhile or forever." Kevin said.

"Whateves," Demi replied with an eye roll. She walked to her car and left.

I looked back at the magazine article and read the words that really got me. _We left to get away from all the drama._

I chuckled at the quote. Yeah Miley and Selena, let's see where you both are in 5 years.

**Okay so the epilouge is next and then it's done. Thoughts? Please review!**


	9. Five Years Later

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys rock!**

**Here's the epilogue. It's 5 years later, Selena, Demi, Nick, and Miley are 22 and 21 and Joe and Taylor are 25.**

Let's do a little catch up:

Taylor and Taylor got married a few months ago. Selena and her boyfriend were engaged and so were me and Liam. Today Joe, Miranda, Dakota, Taylor, Emma, Selena, Sterling, Tiffany, Kevin, Taylor (the guy), and I were doing a photo shoot for_ People Magazine_entitled _Kid Stars Famous Now. _Basically we're just going to talk about how we made it as adult actors/musicians.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, can you please take a seat on the couch?" The interviewer Wendy asked.

Miranda, Dakota, Taylor, Selena and I all sat on the couch while the boys took the floor. I noticed Taylor and Joe holding hands and I smiled.

"So Miley," Meghan started with me. "You won two Grammys and are engaged to Liam, what's next?" She asked.

"Well, I'm happy to announce that I will be modeling at Victoria Secret's winter collection show!" I said with a smile.

"Taylor, you've won five Grammys and an Oscar. When you started in this business you were just a musician, how does it feel to be an actress?"

Taylor smiled. "I love it! In music I can just be myself, but when I'm acting I completely throw myself into whoever I'm being."

"Oh shoot, my tape ran out. I'll be right back," Wendy said.

Once Wendy was out of hearing range Taylor turned to Taylor. "Remember that time you had to play a stripper? You really got into the character with me." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up!" Taylor smacked him on the head but smiled.

We all laughed. "Ew save that for home." I said throwing a pillow at him.

"How's Nick these days?" I said addressing the elephant in the room.

Kevin cleared his throat. "We haven't really talked to him since the wedding."

"I still can't believe he married that Chloe girl from Camp Rock 2," Selena said kicking her heels off.

"I still can't believe what a back stabber she turned out to be." Demi replied bitterly.

Yeah, Demi was there and she was still one of our best friends. Turns out Nick told Demi to take me and Selena down, so that's why she took those pictures.

About three years ago we held an intervention after very compromising pictures of Nick and her surfaced.

She was blinded by love, and trust me Selena and I had been there. Now Demi was married to her old co-star Joe and she was back to her old self.

"Alright, all better," Meghan appeared. "Now Demi, you were engaged to Nick for a little while but called that engagement off, why?"

Demi looked at her lap and took a deep breath. "Our relationship was very toxic. Nick had me do his dirty work, while he would just walk away clean. And I always found myself in scandals involving things only he knew about. So after those pictures of us in the shower got leaked, my friends here set up an intervention. It was a big wake-up call."

"And what about those pictures you leaked of Selena?"

"Yeah, that was me. I'm not going to blame anyone else because at the end of the day I'm still the one who did it. No matter what the actions behind it were."

"Actions behind it?"

"Nick was feeding me lies. The one I remember the most was that 'you can't have friends in a world like Hollywood'. So he suggested I cause a scandal for Selena and then I would be number one."

"How did you feel about that Selena?"

"At the time, I was really hurt. She was one of the few friends I had in Hollywood. So when that happened I just didn't know who to trust anymore. But now I know the truth and I strongly believe it."

"Miley, there was also a scandal with you and Nick admitted he was the one behind it."

"Yeah, that was just something I had to suck up. That whole thing was a lie and everyone close to me knew it." I replied.

"What are all your thoughts on Nick now?"

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that Nick was just someone who used people. He uses them to get what he wants and hopefully everyone will see that eventually." I said.

"Why did you all do stupid things for him?" Wendy asked.

"Love makes you ignorant." I shrugged.

"Well, thanks everyone. I'll be in touch to do your follow-up interviews." Wendy said.

We all got up and stretched, grabbed our things and headed for the door.

"Oh wait one last thing!" Wendy called out and we all turned around. "What advice do you have for the child stars today?"

Taylor and I quoted her song together.

"Take a deep breath girl."

**The end**

**Ta-da! I'm thinking about writing this story in Demi's POV but I have no clue what to call it, thoughts and suggestions?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay everyone the sequel is up. Remember it's Demi's POV through Probation and other events that are mentioned in the epilogue of Probation. The story is called Gift of A Friend. **

**-alexrussorules**


End file.
